Los Juegos del Hambre
by lgandara93
Summary: Soy Peeta Mellark, tengo 16 años y participo en un evento deportivo conocido como "Los Juegos del Hambre", donde me enfrentaré a veinticuatro personas para salvar a la chica de la que llevo enamorado desde los cinco años. Todo es parte del espectáculo. LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE DESDE EL POV DE PEETA MELLARK


**Disclaimer:los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: Los Tributos.<strong>

Despertarse siendo zarandeado a las cuatro de la madrugada es algo normal en la casa de los Mellark, pero hoy el despertar por parte de mi hermano más mayor es deferente, distanciado y serio; porque hoy es el día de la cosecha.

Me quedo un segundo dando vueltas en el colchón mientras Percy despierta a Nick, el cual he escuchado llorar toda la noche. Todos en casa no hemos dormido nada, porque hoy quizás alguno de nosotros no vuelva a casa, pero al compartir litera con Nick hace que yo lo oiga más de cerca. Antes de que empiece a oír a mi madre gritarnos, me pongo en pie y me paso las manos por la cabeza, dejando que mechones de pelo rubio caigan por mi frente.

En el instante que aparece mi madre por el marco de la puerta, con su redecilla y su cara de malas pulgas habitual, los tres hijos ya estamos listos y preparados para bajar a la panadería. Aunque estemos vestidos con la ropa de trabajo, mi madre nos pega una colleja a Nick y a mí, quizás porque hoy somos los únicos cuyos nombres entrarán en la urna. La piel caliente del golpe me devuelve más a la realidad.

Para las cuatro y media ya estamos todos dando vueltas como satélites por la panadería. Al ser la cosecha hoy la demanda de panes sube maravillosamente, quizás porque en el Distrito 12 no se suele tener un nivel de vida asequible para comprar pan todos los días, pero si los hijos de una familia sobreviven y no soy seleccionados para los Juegos del Hambre siempre suelen celebrarlo comprando algún manjar, como una barra de pan o hasta incluso una de las tartas que decoran la fachada del establecimiento. Me encuentro con mi padre en la recepción, una pequeña salita con un recibidor y dividido con el resto del negocio por una cortina de cuentas, y eme frota la cabeza como señal de buenos días. No nos decimos nada, nadie de la familia habla mientras sacamos la primera tanda de panes, porque hoy es un día en el que las palabras son totalmente innecesarias.

Mi madre me manda a limpiar la entrada y aprovecho para despejar la mente con la ligera brisa de la mañana, el sol ya empieza a asomar por la zona más alejada del Distrito 12, la Veta, donde viven los que menos tienen en el pueblo, y veo como la tienda de quesos de enfrente abre sus puertas. La zona donde nosotros vivimos está cerca de la plaza central del Distrito 12, en una calle trasversal, con lo cual todo tiene estar limpio y bien colocado para cuando vengan a grabar las cámaras del Capitolio.

Estoy ordenando las tartas de la fachada cuando la puerta se abre, haciendo sonar el timbre, y un chico alto, de piel aceitunada, entra cargado con una bolsa de tela. Lo reconozco como Gale Hawthorne, su madre vive en la siguiente calle, lavando ropa para ganarse la vida, y él sale a cazar par llevar comida a casa. Él y Katniss son los únicos que cazan para sobrevivir. Sacudo la cabeza para no pensar en ella en este instante y me centro en las tartas, que han sido todas decoradas por mí hace unas semanas, mientras oigo de lejos a mi padre discutir con Gale para intercambiar una ardilla por algo de comida. Al final de la Veta hay una enorme valla que lleva a un bosque extenso y que llega más allá de la vista, y aunque está prohibido traspasarla y mucho menos ir de caza tras ella, todo el pueblo sabemos que Gale y Katniss lo hacen, no se dice nada porque ellos han sabido usar sus ganancias para compartir alimento con otra gente, y aunque en mi casa la comida suele ser normal, tampoco es que nos permitamos grandes comilonas pues el negocio no da para tanto, mi padre siempre se ofrece a intercambiar presas de caza por hogazas de pan, normalmente los panes que se nos queman y quedan mal hechos.

Cuando Gale sale de la tienda con un panecillo que me pareció ver que era de los buenos me acerco a ver qué ha intercambiado mi padre: una ardilla sin ninguna marca de flecha en el cuerpo. No la ha cazado ella.

- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre. –dice el moreno mientras sale por la puerta.

- Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte –combina mi padre, con una sonrisa sentimental.

Todo sería perfecto y gracioso si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en estar en la panadería o dibujando. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

Comparto una sonrisa enmarcada de tristeza con mi padre y enseguida aparece mi madre para gritarme que debo subir, que Percy ha dejado el agua todavía caliente para poder ducharnos y que ella no quiere quedarse sin ese lujo.

Mi madre no es precisamente la mejor del mundo, se pasa el día dando órdenes y golpes a sus hijos, la verdad es que a veces le pregunto a mi padre como pudo casarse con ella, pero siempre me desvía el tema y murmura algo sobre una chica de la que estuvo enamorado, pero que ella parece ser que terminó con un trabajador de la mina. Mi padre es básicamente un guerrero, por soportar los reproches y caprichos constantes de mi madre, y por tirar adelante con tres hijos, teniendo que alimentarlos a todos con los pocos recursos que disponemos.

En una pequeña habitación con una ventana por la que ya entra el sol está un pequeño barreño con un cubo de agua a su lado, me desvisto de la ropa de trabajo y me meto en el cubículo para quitarme los restos de harina de los brazos, frotándome suave. Sé que mi madre ha dicho que sea rápido, toda la familia debe estar limpia y bien vestida a eso de la una para ir a la plaza, porque hoy no es un día normal, hoy miles de cámaras estarán retransmitiendo como un chico y una chica son apartados de su vida para enfrentarse con otros de los 12 distritos que conforman Panem. Me permito el lujo de quedarme ahí, con el agua hasta la nariz y el sol dándome en la cara, haciendo que el agua caliente dure más tiempo. Mi padre aparece justo cuando me estoy quitando la suciedad de una pierna y me apremia para salir, seguramente mi madre lo haya mandado a decírmelo, o quizás porque no está cansado ya de tanto grito.

- Ya estoy.

- Bien… Tu hermano Percy ha sacado ropa para Nick y tú, date prisa antes suba tu madre.

- Vale…

Camino de nuevo a la habitación y me cruzo con Nick, que se dirige a la ducha, ambos nos sonreímos de lado, aunque se lee de lejos que ambos estamos asustados, solo nosotros dos tendremos papeletas en la urna de la cosecha. Según está escrito, cuando pasas de los dieciocho años has superado la edad máxima para participar en los Juegos del Hombre, Nick y yo tenemos diecisiete y dieciséis respectivamente, además de una papeleta, mi nombre aparece cuatro veces, una por los doce años, edad mínimo para entrar, y tres más por cada año cumplido. No es un sistema justo, pero ya llevamos tanto igual que la gente se ha acabado acostumbrado, acostumbrado al sufrimiento y a la pérdida de sus hijos.

En la habitación me pongo una camisa blanca que hemos ido heredando de mi padre según han ido pasando los años y unos pantalones de mezcla marrones que mi madre guardaba en una caja en el desván con el nombre "Ropa para la cosecha" escrito en una de sus caras. A mi lado, Percy se abrocha los botones hasta el cuello y me mira.

- Ponte bien el cinturón, Peeta, no querrás que te vean así.

Por un segundo pienso que me va a ayudar, que soy su hermano pequeño y que está nervioso como el que más por la cosecha, pero no es así, en su lugar sale del cuarto sin siquiera mirarme. Podemos ser hermanos, pero nuestra relación no llega más a lo que el nombre se refiere, se nota que  
>Percy tiene el carácter de nuestra madre, frío y gritón.<p>

Me coloco el cinturón como me indicó y meto la camiseta por dentro de los pantalones, después bajo al espejo de pie que tenemos en la entrada, no sé exactamente por qué está ahí pero siempre lo recuerdo de estar, y me observo. Parezco otro yo, acostumbrado a mi camiseta de manga corta y mi delantal lleno de pintura comestible, el reflejo en el espejo es otro Peeta, menos mal que sólo tengo que verlo una vez cada año. Me peleo con mi peo, intentando ponerlo hacia atrás, pero mechones rubios se caen por mi frente y decido dejarlo como estar. Pasado un rato baja Nick, con una mejilla enrojecida, y nos miramos en el reflejo del espejo, su nombre entrará cinco veces, uno de nosotros dos hoy podría no volver a casa.

Me dedica una sonrisa y se peina mientras voy a la entrada, a esta hora todas las tiendas ya están cerrando, en el día de la cosecha está prohibido abrir, y me encuentro ya a jóvenes bajando a la plaza para fichar, acompañados de sus familias, todos con la misma cara: la cara que pones cuando estás a punto de enfrentarte a una muerte segura. La mano de mi padre, que se ha vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro, me hace volver a la realidad y espero junto al resto de mis hermanos a nuestra madre y saboreando el primer bocado de la mañana, unos bollos con relleno de chorizo. Mi padre ha hecho una tarta con chocolate y la ha dejado en la nevera enfriando, reservándola para la noche, diciéndonos que así será una noche especial, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito ahora mismo.

A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel.

Es triste que todo esto se celebre en la plaza pues es uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. Está rodeado de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Hasta nosotros ponemos un puesto de venta y la gente tiene una sonrisa distinta cuando está la plaza. Hoy es todo lo contrario, solo se en cabezas agachadas y miradas a punto del llanto. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, solo sirven para acentuar la sensación de tristeza.

La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores, como Nick, delante y los jóvenes detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serás los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Veta o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mafiosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y aquí las leyes infringidas se mantienen en secreto, como un pacto no acordado en el que "si tú haces algo ilegal, no diré nada a cambio". El marcado negro del Distrito 12, conocido como el Quemador, es el punto principal de todo lo ilegal, pero sigue en funcionamiento tras tantos años, en él se puede vender, comprar y hasta intercambiar todo tipo de cosas. Recuerdo una vez que cambié una magdalena podrida y quemada en un puesto para conseguir pinturas al óleo y así terminar un regalo de cumpleaños para mi madre, un retrato familiar que ahora cuelga sobre la chimenea del salón.

La plaza se va llenando, y de vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que legan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde se podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisiva en directo. Hemos hecho bien en bajar pronto para coger sitio, me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años que reconozco del instituto. Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención al escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Trago saliva con dificultad al ver los trozos de papel de las bolas: hay cuatro escritos con sumo cuidado el nombre de Peeta Mellark.

Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Undersee y Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío.

Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podía y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que se subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y como recordatorio anual de que los días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: un castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en una enorme arena al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.

Coger a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda el Capitolio que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: "Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y los sacrificamos sin que podías hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13".

Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos de Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobretodo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de los distritos luchan por no morir de hambre.

- Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias –recita el alcalde.

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y solo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathym un barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue zafarse.

El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentado a Effie Trinket.

La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha cómo siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saludo con su habitual:

- ¡Felices Juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra partw!

Estoy más que seguro que su pelo rosa es una peluca, porque tiene los rizos algo torcidos después de su encuentro con Haymitch. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque de todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en evz de borrachos que te acosna delante de todo el país.

No puedo vitar sonreír de lado, para ser una cosecha, al menos está resultando un poquito divertida. Hago una pasada rápida con la mirada al resto de chicos y chicas, algunos tienen la mirada clavada al frente, con rostro serio, y otros se toman de las manos entre sí. Consigo distinguir en un grupo de chicos una cabeza con pelo moreno, no sé si es realmente Katniss Everdeen, pues no lleva la trenza con la que suelo verla. Detrás de ella está Delly Cartwright, mi mejor amiga en el instituto, que me sonríe de lado y la correspondo, centrando la vista al frente al pensar que hoy puede ser el ultimo día que la vea, que me vea, que vea al resto de personas de esta plaza.

"No hay tantas papeletas con tu nombre y hay miles de ellas con otros distintos", pienso, "no te preocupes".

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, "¡las damas primero" y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y todo empezamos a sentir nauseas y a desear desesperadamente que no seamos nosotros.

Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz claro:

- Primrose Everdeen.

Por un segundo mi vista se nubla y juro creer que he oído Katniss en vez de Prim, pero no es así. Es Primrose Everdeen, la hermana pequeña de Katniss.

Estoy tan en shock que, cuando pestañeo y vuelvo a la realidad, Katniss está corriendo al lado de su hermana, a través de un pasillo directo al escenario, a punto de subir los escalones y empuja a su hermana detrás de ella.

- ¡Me presento voluntaria! –grita, con voz ahogada-. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El Distrito 12 no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas, y el protocolo está un poco oxidado. La regla es que, cuando se saca el nombre de un tributo de la bola, otro chico en edad elegible, si se trata de un chico, u otra chica, si se trata de una chica, puede ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar. En algunos distritos en los que ganar la cosecha se considera un gran honor y la gente está deseando arriesar la vida, presentarse voluntario es complicado. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12, donde la palabra tributo y la palabra cadáver son prácticamente sinónimas, los voluntarios han desaparecido por completo.

- ¡Espléndido! –exclama Effie Trinket-. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces… -deja la frase en al aire, insegura.

El acalde bufa algo obre que da igual el protocolo, que Katniss suba ya, me sorprende el modo en lo que lo hace, quizás se conozca, alguna vez he visto a ella y a Madge, la hija del alcalde, juntas en clase, pero no creí quen llegaría al extremo de ser amiga del alcalde. Mis oídos no paran de pitar, Katniss se ha presentado, se ha presentado voluntaria para los Juegos del Hambre. Una palmada en el hombro por parte de Nick, que está situado detrás de mí en la cola de los de diecisiete años, me hace volver al mundo real.

Me encuentro con Gale tirando de Prim a espaldas de Katniss, la levanta del suelo mientras ella forcejea en el aire. Gale susurra algo a Katniss, algo que solo ellos oyen; y lleva a Prim con su madre. Veo las piernas de Katniss desfallecer mientras sube los escalones.

- ¡Bueno, bravo! –exclama Effie Trincket, llena de entusiasmo-. ¡Este es el espíritu de los Juegos! –Está encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Katniss Everdeen –responde, yo formo dos puños en mis manos tan fuerte que mis nudillos se ponen blancos.

- Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! –canturrea Effie Trincket.

No es algo improvisado, pero surge, y me hace sentir orgulloso de la reacción del Distrito 12: nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas de las apuestas. En vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, todo expresamos nuestro desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que sabemos: el silencio. Un silencio que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que todo esto está mal. Entonces veo a una persona, después a otra y, al final, yo mismo me sumo a la multitud llevándonos los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después señalamos a Katniss con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales, es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida de un ser querido.

Tengo que reprimir las ganas de subir, de agarrar a Katniss por el brazo y bajarla del escenario, porque ella es la persona indicada para los Juegos, pero me parece injusto. Con todo lo que ha pasado, con todo la que la he hecho pasar yo en el pasado.

- ¡Coraje! –exclama, cuando escucho, Haymitch, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Katniss- ¡Más que vosotros! –la suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario-. ¡Más que vosotros! –grita, señalando directamente a la cámara.

Estoy más que seguro que se dirige directamente a las personas del Capitolio, aquellas que permiten todo esto. Pero no lo deja claro, porque, justo cuando abre la boca para seguir, Haymitch se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia.

Quito la vista del espectáculo que está montando aquel hombre y fijo la mirada en Katniss, la observo ahogar un ruidito y que la hace ver, por primera vez desde que la conozco, y es mucho, parecer debilitada. No débil, sino destrozada. Quizás porque ni siquiera ella se había puesto en la tesitura de presentarse voluntaria, al igual que nadie de la plaza esperábamos que su hermana saliese elegida. Su gesto es algo que nos duele y hace sentir orgullosos. Quizás no tengamos ganadores y grandes tributos, pero al menos las personas nos queremos y protegemos entre todas.

- ¡Qué día tan emocionante! –exclama, Effie, intentando poner el espectáculo en marcha y mientras Haymtich es llevado en una camilla. Se coloca la peluca en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la izquierda-. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! –Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y lee el nombre.

Mi nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy, con un nuevo proyecto. La verdad es que tenía unas ganas locas de comenzar este fic, y ahora por fin he podido, me ha quedado un capítulo un poco raro, creo que se podría mejorar, pero para eso voy a seguir escribiendo, veamos si va creciendo la historia conmigo. Espero os guste y cualquier idea hoy sugerencia, por favor, decírmela ¿sí? Gracias y dejar vuestra opinión.<strong>

**Nos leemos.**

**Lucy/Peeta.**


End file.
